


I'm not wearing that!

by Buggirl



Series: May to September [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/pseuds/Buggirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some MacCready x Molly prompts from tumblr - I'm not wearing that! Molly's scrounging allows a change of clothes on a wet day - just what those clothes are she can't really be picky about given the circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not wearing that!

No, I’m not carrying any more of your junk. No.“ MacCready crossed his arms across his chest. “Nope. No.” MacCready continued to whine even as Molly crammed more stuff into his back pack. “Nope, no more.”

She pulled the strap hard that he almost fell back on top of her.

“No, no, no.”

“I’m done Mayor of Grump town. We need every scrap we can get.”

He turned to face her. “Really what the hell did you put in my pack this time?”

“Clothes. Those Raiders had lots of clothes. Someone will be grateful.” She rubbed her hands together. “We can head to the Boathouse now.”

MacCready pointed to the darkening sky. “We’re not gonna make it before it rains. We should–”

Molly looked up. “Just a few drops, we’ll be fine.”

“Okay, you’re the boss. And if you insist,” he said with a doubtful tone to his voice.

“I do.”

The boathouse was less than a few miles up from where they had just picked through an old Raider hangout, but it had begun to rain and it got heavier every 20 feet they trudged. There was no shelter so they continued on in the pouring rain. When they arrived, they were soaked to the bone and all but the settlers on watch were asleep.

They found a private corner of the boathouse and MacCready began to strip.

“What are you doing?” She said with a hoarse whisper.

“I’m soaked. I can’t wear these clothes.” He stripped down to his smalls and began to rifle through the pack now sitting on the floor. A waterproof lining had prevented most of the scavenged clothes from getting wet and he fished out some pants and a shirt. “Bonus!” He pulled out and waved a pair of underwear like a flag. He pulled of his wet ones and stood naked in front of her.

Molly’s face turned crimson and she turned her face to the side and away from him but remained standing and shivering in front of him.

“Come on, General. These clothes are good enough for the settlers, they should be good enough for you.” He pulled on the dry underwear and leaned down into the pack. He fished out some pants, and another shirt. Slightly smaller.

Then he pulled out some more underwear, a lacy black bra. He began laughing as he pulled out the underpants. He held them up with both hands. “Eh? Eh?”

Molly stood stony faced, water still dripping from the strands of her hair. “I am not wearing that.”

“But they’re dry.”

“They also have no crotch.”

“True, but they match the bra.” He started laughing again and put his head back in the pack. “Here” he flung a wad of material in her direction.

She held up the largest pair of underwear she had ever encountered. “Look, I know I have a generous behind, but this is ridiculous. There has to be something else.”

“Hey, you collected it, I just carried it, remember.” He fished inside the pack one more time and threw her a pink cotton pair. “Acceptable?”

She nodded and motioned for him to turn around. She undressed quickly with her back to him and quickly put the underwear on.

He began sniggering then guffawing and she turned to him as she buttoned up the shirt. “What are you laughing at now?”

“Did you look at those underwear before you put them on?”

“No, they’re just pink and perfectly fine.”

“Yeah nothing wrong with them, just–” He held his stomach. “You didn’t see what was written across the back?”

“What does it say?”

“Well, it’s not wrong.”

“MacCready. What does it say?”

He walked into another room as she twisted her head struggling to see what it said. He came back with a hand mirror and held it up to her behind.

In bright red against the pink it said ‘All this and brains too.’

She laughed, “I guess they are somewhat accurate.”

“Come on boss, come and get warm.” MacCready had padded over to the bed and was now under the covers. He patted the uncovered space beside him. “ Promise I won’t touch.”

She shrugged, put on the pants that were torn at the knees and joined him under the covers, she had to admit it was at least warm. She could feel heat radiating from him even though he wasn’t touching her. “How’d you get so warm so fast? You have no meat on your bones.”

“I don’t know, fast metabolism maybe.”

He grabbed her hand. “You though.” He invited her in to his arms. “You’ll get warm quicker. I promise nothing more.”

She had a doubtful look in her eyes, but the rain had soaked her well that she was having trouble warming up. She relented and lent against him and he pulled the covers around them.

“There, much better now, hey?”

She nodded and pulled a strand of damp hair from her mouth.

“So all that junk worth it?”

She nodded again and yawned.

“So those underpants, the black lacy ones without the crotch. What do you think you might do with them?”

“MacCready.”

“Okay, okay I’ll shut it.”

As Molly absorbed some of MacCready’s heat she felt her eyelids get heavy and the pall of sleep begin to wash over her. She fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
